Apodos
by Jude-8
Summary: Tal vez su relación no era la mejor, ni la más normal, pero sentía que ella era especial, aun si era de forma diferente a la normal. (Historia anexa a Tonos de frío) Pareja SaixSky. Historia dedicada a AmberLux .


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Historia anexa a "Tonos de Frío". Dedicada a AmberLux por adivinar quién era la pareja de Shizune, espero lo disfrutes ;-).

La historia está ubicada dentro del capítulo 31, después de que Sai la besara, pero antes de que empezara el ataque a la aldea.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.- Apodos.**

La miró marcharse con paso rápido, apenas deteniéndose a ponerse las sandalias antes de salir por la puerta.

Puso una mano sobre su barbilla, analizando la situación, había muchos que podría usar, pero sabía que su carácter no era del todo tranquilo, y que terminaría mal si se equivocaba.

− ¿En qué piensas?

Su mirada se dirigió a Inojin y le sonrió.

− Pensaba en un apodo para mi esposa.

El niño miró a su padre con sorpresa.

− ¿Por qué?

Sai se rascó la nuca antes de verlo, aun sonriendo.

− Porque la hice enojar e intento que todo vuelva a ser como era.

El niño analizó la situación, era verdad que últimamente los había visto algo distanciados, y que su padre había ido a dormir al sillón por varios días seguidos.

− ¿Cómo la hiciste enojar? – Preguntó curioso.

Sai se volvió a rascar la nuca, esta vez con algo de incomodidad.

− La bese.

Inojin abrió la boca, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sai sonrió de nuevo, desconcertando al niño.

− No se callaba.

Inojin estuvo a punto de caer ante la justificación de su padre. Le sorprendía que la chica no lo hubiese golpeado por haberla besado. O tal vez si la había hecho.

− ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ponerle un apodo?

Sai alzó su dedo índice.

− Hace muchos años leí que ponerles apodos a personas cercanas mejora la relación entre ellas, pero no se me ocurre ninguno.

El niño caminó hasta su padre, sentándose en la entrada con él.

− ¿Un apodo cariñoso o cómo?

Sai lo pensó por un momento.

− A decir verdad no sé, solo eh visto que un amigo de Sasuke-Kun la llamaba Sitri, y Bee-San la ha llamado parches, pero ambos la molestan.

Inojin sonrió con incomodidad, eso era obvio.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo le decías a mamá?

Sai miró al niño un poco extrañado.

− Le dije joven belleza, pero era una mentira, se me hacía algo fea.

El niño sonrió incómodo. Esperaba que su madre nunca se hubiera enterado de eso.

− ¿Y ella no?

Sai lo pensó un momento.

− La considero joven, pero nunca la vi como alguien fea, aunque decirle niña sería peor que besarla, me mordió una vez que le dije así.

Inojin suspiró, descansando sobre sus brazos.

− ¿Y si le dices linda?

Sai rio, lo que desconcertó al niño.

− No creo que le guste, no es alguien a quien le guste que la consideren linda.

− Eso creo – El niño miró hacia afuera – Está nevando de nuevo.

Sai miró por la puerta.

− Sí, pero creo que es lindo.

Inojin miró a su padre, dando un pequeño suspiro. ¿Estaba mal querer tener a las dos con él?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Subió su abrigo para que tapara su boca, el frío comenzaba a molestarla. Miró a Sai, que se acercaba a ella con un paraguas, para resguardarse de la nieve.

− Pensé que te habías perdido.

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando los documentos contra su pecho.

− Bee ha estado trabajando con Utakata-San, así que hoy se han tardado un poco más.

Sai asintió, caminando a su lado.

− ¿Y van bien?

La chica asintió.

− Si, solo que sus personalidades los hacen un poco incompatibles y suelen discutir.

Sai asintió de nuevo.

− Me alegra escuchar eso, semilla.

La chica se detuvo en seco, por lo que Sai caminó unos pasos más, haciendo que el paraguas no la alcanzara a cubrir. La nieve blanca comenzaba a contrastar con su cabello negro.

− ¿Cómo me has dicho? – Dijo extrañada.

Sai le sonrió.

− Últimamente las cosas no van bien, así que pensé en un apodo para ti, algo para demostrar el aprecio que tengo hacía ti.

La chica se sonrojo por completo.

− Eh… yo no tengo ningún apodo y… ¿Por qué semilla?

Sai mantuvo su sonrisa.

− Una Raíz no puede existir sin una semilla ¿Cierto?

La chica abrió la boca, asintiendo aun sonrojada, empezando a caminar hacía Sai.

Vio a Inojin en la entrada cuando regresaron, Sai emitió el habitual saludo y ella se quitó las sandalias. Sus pies estaban helados, por lo que las pantuflas se sentían muy cálidas.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía Inojin, que jalaba su cabello.

− La nieve se derretirá - Explicó.

La chica le sonrió, tomando sus manos.

− El agua no me afecta – Dijo con una sonrisa cálida – Pero será mejor ir a ponerte un abrigo, la casa se está enfriando.

Cuando caminaba escuchó el grito de Sai con la sugerencia de usar un Kotatsu.

− ¡No somos gatos! – Le gritó subiendo por la escalera.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Hace frio – Dijo Sai mirando la puerta.

Sky suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

− Puede volver a la habitación – Dijo murmurando.

Sai le sonrió, casi dando un suspiro de alivio.

− ¿Y el Kotatsu?

− ¡Qué no!

La chica le lanzó la almohada a la cara, haciendo que el moreno trastabillara hacía atrás.

− Eh… Disculpen.

Ambos miraron a Inojin, que se asomaba por la puerta con su almohada.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sai.

El niño lo miró nervioso.

− ¿Dónde dormiré yo entonces?

Sai miró a su hijo con duda, que aumento al ver a Sky sonreír.

− No te preocupes, aun cabes.

El hombre miró a su hijo fijamente, haciendo que este desviara la mirada.

− Hacía frío y venía a dormir aquí – Dijo Inojin sin verlo.

" _¡Traidores!"_

Él muriéndose de frío en el sillón y ellos acurrucados. Su mirada se dirigió hacía la chica, que actuaba como si eso no hubiera sido nada malo. Como si dejarlo morir de frío no fuera algo grave.

− ¡Veras!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

De nuevo en el sillón, se lamentó cubriéndose con la cobija. Se había molestado que solo él hubiera pasado frío, y reacciono sin pensar, haciendo lo mismo que ella le había hecho cuando apenas se habían conocido. Esa mordida en la mejilla le había costado ser arrastrado por un tifón de agua y ser mandado de nuevo a la sala.

− Te enfermaras si te quedas ahí – Escuchó desde la escalera.

Sai se sentó, mirando a la chica que lo veía desde el pilar de la escalera.

− Tal vez.

La vio rascarse el cuello, incomoda con la situación, su mejilla aún estaba un poco roja.

− Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa.

El chico suspiró, mirando sus manos.

− ¿Te estoy confundiendo? Creo que ni yo mismo sé que pienso.

La chica caminó hacia él, que apenas notó que estaba descalza.

− Creo que Yamanaka-San te lastimó, y no sabes que sentir − Sai asintió, viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado – Pero aun así, creo que todo estará bien, eres una persona muy fuerte.

Sai tomó la mano de la chica, viendo la diferencia de matices. Ella tenía la piel clara, pero no se asemejaba a la suya.

− Gracias – Dijo apretando su mano.

La sintió levantarse, jalándolo un poco, antes de levantarlo.

− Vamos, estarás caliente en la cama.

El chico sonrió, siguiéndola de regreso al cuarto.

− Sabes, como hombre tengo ciertas necesidades fisiológicas que atender, cuando Inojin no este podríamos…

− ¡No me hagas regresarte al sillón! – Le gritó la chica sonrojada.

Soltó su mano y corrió al cuarto, Sai corrió atrás de ella para evitar dormir en el sillón de nuevo.

* * *

Y fin.

Bueno, como dice al principio, el fic está dedicado a AmberLux, espero te haya gustado. No es muy largo, solo un fragmento de la convivencia que ambos tienen.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
